I'm Blind
by The Shameless BookWorm
Summary: A fluffy little story about two lovers with a twist. SLASH, but nothing graphic. Rated T for some implied child abuse that demonstrates some mature themes.


**Okay, so this is my first story that I like enough to submit on FanFiction. Um... as far as warnings go, this one is about as threatening as a fluffy bunny. However, there is some implied abuse (physical, emotional, sexual, etc.). And finally, this is SLASH. Don't like, don't read. I will openly mock flamers. I hope that you like it.**

**Blind**

"I can't figure you out."

He laughed a strong and lilting laugh.

"Every time I think I've got you pegged, you go and contradict every notion I had of you."

The laughter continued as the raven-haired adolescent settled himself onto the blond.

"Now, love, where would the fun be in you knowing everything about me?"

Long fingers carded through his fine, blond hair. The blond leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to the other youth's temple.

"Forgive me, I don't mean to be rude," he whispered in his raven lover's ear, "But there is something not right about you. There is something off."

The dark-haired man stiffened quickly, but his eyes widened only marginally. Rushing to amend his mistake, the blond urged, "Forget it, love. Forget I ever said anything. I didn't mean to hurt you."

He closed his eyes, fearing that he had wrecked the relationship beyond repair. How could he have been so stupid! He knew that his lover was extremely sensitive and almost fragile. Supple fingertips brushed against his cheekbone breaking his train of thought. Petal soft lips attached themselves to his own verifiably ending any of the thoughts he had had, or any coherent thought for that matter.

When they parted, the darkling whispered, "Don't worry so much, you've done nothing wrong. You simply caught me by surprise. I hadn't expected you to catch on so quickly."

The blond inhaled sharply, but his questions were stilled by a firm hand placed over his mouth. The dark-haired man shook his head sharply.

"You know what my relatives did to me, how they treated me."

Did he know? Of course he knew! The beatings. The starvation. The cupboard. The unspeakable. The words. The near-death encounters. He nodded. A grim smile crept onto the raven-haired youth's face.

"It was worse, what they did."

The silver-haired occupant of the room was horrified. How could it be worse? A solitary, traitorous tear slid down his cheek only to be brushed away by the lover. With the caress, the unspoken request of "don't cry, love" was understood.

With a sigh, the lover began, "It was when he had gotten into one of his rages. He started to hit me more and more and more. And soon, more was joined by harder. Well…let's just say that he hit too hard in an area that should have been left alone. My head to be exact. I blacked out. You were right when you said that there is something off about me…"

The man slowly stood from the beloved's lap and said, "I'm blind. That is what you are sensing as off about me. It normally takes a while to realize for most, mostly due to the fact that I am very good at hiding it; I've learned to train my eyes to seem functional."

The fair-haired man sat speechless and flabbergasted. His lover had endured all of that abuse while not being able to see, without knowing what was coming? He tried to put into words what he was feeling, to try and convey his sadness for everything his lover had endured.

But all that came out was, "Then how do you know when it is me?"

The dark-haired man gave him a blinding smile. "Oh, love, I know what you look like…at least to my sight. My magic kicked in shortly after the impairment. I see magic, auras in a way. And love, let me tell you, you have the most beautiful soul that I have ever seen. Chalk it up to my irrational mind rejecting you in the beginning. I should have listened to my heart and not let some petty rivalry keep us apart. I don't even know why I stayed with my so called friends for so long when their auras were so rank that I could have choked on the stench radiating off of them alone. Dumblefuck must've been polluting my mind…I've never _truly_ seen you."

He reached out his fingers and reverently ran them over the beloved's cheekbones and reached up to trace the sculpted, aristocratic (or so he had heard) eyebrow. A small sigh left his lips. "You must have the most beautiful silver eyes anyone has ever seen. Don't get me wrong, love. You are beautiful, refined, and powerful. The air you exude into your surroundings is astounding and strikingly, beautifully suffocating. But I will never get to see the physical manifestation of your splendor or your beauty. I'll never see the sun glinting off your moonbeam locks. I'll never see your eyes spark with recognition when you see me. I'm not able to see your face alight or your eyes glaze when we enter rapport together at night. I won't see the joy in them when I ask you to…never mind."

He turned away quickly to hide the creeping blush staining cheeks. The blond beloved rushed up out of the chair. He wrapped his hand around the waist of his lover, pulling him flush to his body. A hand gently clasped the lover's narrow chin and turned the countenance to look at him.

"Ask me what?"

The lover's head shook back and forth quickly, an adamant refusal. The blond tightened his arm further around the darkling's waist. His hand began to probe under the hem of the lover's shirt. The hand upon the face with unseeing eyes tenderly moved the thumb back and forth across the lover's lips.

"Ask me what, love?" he repeated.

The lover turned in his beloved's embrace. "Will you bond with me, beloved? Will you be my mate? My bonded forever?"

The silver-haired man's breath caught in his throat. He was rendered speechless. He couldn't even begin to express the happiness he felt, and it was then what his lover had meant. His emotions had to be pouring out of him and overflowing in joy, all of which was expressed in his eyes. Eyes that his lover could not see. Finally, he was able to force a syllable out of his euphoric throat. "Yes."

And he sealed it with a kiss.

The lover slipped a silver band engraved with a dragon twining around another, sheltering it under its wings. The dark-haired man then dropped a second ring into the beloved's hand; it was the one meant for his own. This ring, also silver, depicted two snakes coiled around one another; their triangular heads forming a cubist's ideal of a heart. And soon, it too was placed on the finger of the lover.

Abruptly the beloved asked, "What do I look like to you exactly, baby?"

The raven youth cocked his head to the side before lifting his fingers to his lover's temples. "Let me show you."

Immediately, he, the beloved, felt his consciousness being pulled into the mind of his lover. He felt his, their, eyes open minimally. At first, it was completely dark. Well, that was rather obvious. This was the sight of a blind man after all. But his, their, eyes opened fully, and once again the beloved was at a loss for words.

There, in front on him, them, was his corporeal form, but it was blurred at the edges. Colors of pure gold, glistening silver, calming blue, deep purple, and shimmering green danced in his form. The blue, purple, and gold dominated his body, particularly around his chest and head. The silver was situated around his hands and legs, whereas the green flecked around his eyes and fingertips. The colors were bounded yet shone forth from their confined space as if free.

"_What do they all mean, love?"_

_The lover chuckled. "Green can mean many things, from jealousy to serenity. Here, in this shade, it is cunning. Though, I doubt that you would expect any less. It is quite intense; it even has manifested in your fingers showing a willingness to act on such a penchant. _

"_The dark purple is intellect and logic, which in your case, guides both your thoughts and your heart. It does not mean that you are cold and unfeeling, but rather that you take the time to examine a relationship before you enter it. It is your safe guard. _

"_Hmm, what else? Ah yes, the blue. Blue is calm, level headedness as well as compassion. The mental and emotional manifestation demonstrated by its presence in both your mind and heart shows an ability to sympathize, empathize, and/or comfort where it is needed, a readiness to reach out to those that you have deemed will not hurt you. _

"_Next, the silver, which is healing. Beloved, you are a healing soul. You are able to reach out to those that have been hurt, in multiple ways, and heal them. You've proven so with me. _

"_And lastly, my favorite, the gold. It is quite simply love. When I met you, it was simply here, in your mind, showing to me the ability to love, protect, and care. You are a caring person, my heart. After we became closer and our relationship developed, I saw the same gold begin to manifest in your heart, and I knew that I did not need to worry about telling you how I felt. I could see it in your soul. _

"_The reason that I can say that these are all willingness and eagerness to reach out to others is the way the lights and colors seem to spill out of you and reach out to those around you, leaving your outline fuzzy to my eyes. Most people's auras are confined to their forms, their outlines static. In some even, the lights do not reach to the edges of their forms, and they are filled with darkness there, void. But you, you blinded me, love, when I first saw you."_

With that, the lover sent his love's consciousness back into its proper mind. The fair-haired man felt silent, yet calm, tears track down his face. He had been astounded by the beauty that his lover had allowed him to see through his eyes. A knowing smirk played across his face as he conjured a full length mirror.

"Allow me to return the favor," he purred and preformed the same spell on the blind boy as he turned them to face the mirror.

"_You wanted to know what I looked like. Well, here is a way for you to do so, even if it is taxing on me."_

They focused on the image in the mirror. The lover saw himself behind the most beautiful creature he had ever saw. It was an outward beauty to match the beauty within. Shining silver hair caught the light. And equally silver eyes filled with love gazed at the figure holding the body they belonged to. Pale skin accompanied the fair features. In the moonlight, the lover knew that the man could outshine the moon herself. Feeling his lover beginning to become exhausted, the raven haired exited his beloved's mind just after glimpsing his tall, onyx-haired, emerald eyed form.

He leaned his head down to the fair wizard's neck and kissed it.

"Thank you," he whispered against the supple skin. "You've no idea what it means to me."

"I'd do anything," the blond whispered as he turned in the embrace, "To show you what you mean to me, my love, my Harry. Soon to be—my bonded mate."

"And I will cherish you as my bonded forever, my dearest Draco. Even if I can't see you like others, I will love you until my dying day."


End file.
